lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shannon Rutherford
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Shannon | Nazwisko=Rutheford | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=1983 | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci=8 listopada 2004 | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Zastrzelona przez Anę Lucię | Zawód=Nauczycielka baletu | Rodzina=Adam Rutherford - ojciec Boone Carlyle - przyrodni brat Sabrina Carlyle - macocha Nienazwany były mąż | Powód Australia=Mieszkała z chłopakiem | Powód samolot=Wracała z Boonem do Los Angeles }} Shannon Rutherford była jedną z ocalałych z Przedniej części samolotu Lotu 815 i przyrodnią siostrą Boone'a. Shannon była na Wyspie przez 48 dni, zanim nie została przypadkowo zastrzelona przez Anę-Lucię. Historia Przed katastrofą Dzieciństwo Kiedy Shannon była mała zmarła jej matka. W wieku 8 lat, jej ojciec Adam Rutherford poślubił Sabrinę Carlyre, która miała dziesięcioletniego syna Boone'a. W ten sposób Shannon i Boone stali się przyrodnim rodzeństwem. Shannon nigdy nie miała dobrych stosunków z macochą, gdyż zawsze była oczkiem w głowie ojca. Jednak relacje Shannon z bratem z biegiem lat były coraz lepsze. Śmierć ojca W wieku 18 lat Shannon była instruktorką baletu wraz ze swą najlepszą przyjaciółką Norą. Podczas jednej z lekcji otrzymała ona telefon od macochy, która poinformowała ją, że Adam miał wypadek samochodowy i leży w szpitalu. Po przybyciu do szpitala Shannon i Sabrina idą korytarzem mijając się z Jackiem, który pracował w szpitalu. Po chwili do obu kobiet podchodzi lekarz, który informuje obie, że Adam nie żyje. Shannon była zdruzgotana. thumb|left|Shannon Podczas pogrzebu do Shannon podszedł Boone. Dziewczyna wypłakała się na ramieniu brata a potem udali się do pokoju. Tam Shannon powiedziała, że złożyła papiery do prestiżowej szkoły baletu. Jakiś czas później Shannon jadła śniadanie wraz z Norą. Shannon trzymała list ze szkoły, który informował czy dostała się czy nie. Shannon chciała aby Nora otworzyła kopertę, ale za odmówiła. Po otwarciu okazało się, że Shannon dostała się, ale radość przerwał telefon z banku. Okazało się, że konto Shannon jest puste. W związku z tym Shannon udała się do Sabriny szukac pomocy. Zpytała o pieniądze jakie zostawił jej ojciec. Sabrina powiedziała, że żadnych pieniędzy nie ma i nie będzie. Zdenerwowana Shannon zapytała dlaczego ojciec nic jej nie zostawił. Na to Sabrina odpowiedziała, że być może chciał aby córka podążyła własną drogą. Później Shannon spotkała się z bratem i zapytała czy może z nim mieszkać w Nowym Jorku. Niestety Boone powiedział, że wraca do Los Angeles aby pracować z matką. Shannon była zawiedzona. Jednak Boone zaproponował jej pomoc pieniężną, ale Shannon ją odrzuciła. Oszukując Boone'a Następnie Shannon spędziła rok we Francji, pracując jako au pair. Przyjęła pracę, którą Philippe zaoferował jej przyjaciółce ze studia baletowego, Norze. Zaakceptowała tą posadę przekornie mówiąc Norze, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. W Paryżu nauczyła się trochę mówić po francusku doglądając dzieci Philippe'a Laurent and Sophie. Po powrocie z Francji Shannon zaczęła nabierać swą macochę i brata na pieniądze. Uważała bowiem, że te się jej należą. Shannon nabrała brata trzy razy i postanowiła zrobić to kolejny raz. Wyjechała do Sydney aby zamieszkać z chłopakiem, który miał na imię Bryan. Oboje oszukali brata Shannon tak aby zapłacił Braynowi pieniądze za rzucenie Shannon. Niestety plan Shannon nie powiódł się. Bryan uciekł z wszystkimi pieniędzmi a na dodatek Boone o wszystkim się dowiedział. Tej samej nocy Shannon upiła się i udała do Boone'a mówiąc o wszystkim. Tam uwiodła brata i poszła z nim do łóżka. Później Shannon kazała bratu powiedzieć matce, że nic się nie stało i że po raz kolejny ją uratował. Następnego dnia Shannon i Boone udali się na lotnisko. Na lotnisku thumb|left|Shannon na lotnisku w Sydney Będąc na lostnisku, Shannon jest zła na Boone'a, że nie załatwił miejsc w pierwszej klasie. Dziewczyna uzasadniła swą złość tym, że nie chce siedzieć kilka godzin obok płaczącego bahora. Kiedy Boone gdzieś poszedł do Shannon podszedł Sayid, który poprosił ją o chwilowe zaopiekowanie się jego bagażem. Shannon zgodziła się. Jakiś czas później Shannon zawiadomiła ochronę, że pewien Arab zostawił samotny bagaż. Podczas oczekiwania na samolot Shannon i Boone próbowali również dosiąść się do Nikki i Paulo. Podczas lotu Na pokładzie samolotu, Shannon szukała w swej torbie inhalatorów lecz nie mogła znaleźć. Po chwili Boone znalazł szukaną rzecz a Shannon uśmiechnęła się do brata. Jeszcze w trakcie lotu Charlie biegnący do ubikacji potrącił Shannon, która zwróciła mu uwagę. Potem nastapiła katastrofa. Na wyspie left|thumb|140px| Shannon krzyczy na plaży Shannon i Boone przeżyli katastrofę [[Lot 815. Stało się tak dzięki faktowi że oboje lecieli w pierwszej klasie. Chwilę po katastrofie, Shannon stoi i krzyczy przy wraku najprawdopodobniej domyślając się, że jej brat nie żyje. Gdy jednak odnajduje swego brata przechodzi jej panika a wręcz przeciwnie, staje się jedną z najspokojniejszych rozbitków. Następnego dnia Shannon woli się opalać nic pracować, odmawia pomocy przy budowaniu obozu i przeszukiwania wraku, uważając ze wkrótce przyjdzie ratunek. Pod wpływem Boone’a, który zarzucił Shannon, że jest samolubna, ta decyduje się towarzyszyć Sayidowi i Kate. Natychmiast dołącza do nich Boone, a potem Charlie i Sawyer. Na wyżynie Sayidowi udaje się w końcu złapać sygnał, ale nie może on nadać sygnału S.O.S., ponieważ częstotliwość jest już zajęta przez inną wiadomość, wysyłaną z Wyspy. Wiadomość ta nadawana jest po francusku, początkowa euforia rozbitków zamienia się w przerażenie, kiedy Shannon tłumaczy słowa kobiety. Wkrótce po tym Shannon używa swojego uroku żeby wysłać Charliego na ryby. Po tym jak Charlie chwyta rybę, Shannon pokazuje Boone'owi rybę i daje mu ją. Kilkanaście dni później Shannon dostaje ataku astmy. Przejęty Boone biegnie do namiotu Sawyera żeby znaleźć inhalator. W jaskiniach, Shannon ma silne ataki astmy, Sun wygląda na bardzo zaniepokojoną. Sawyer przychodzi do obozu po wodę, Jack jest wściekły na niego, jednak Sawyer nie odpowiada. Sayid proponuje Jackowi współprace żeby przekonać Sawyera. Pomimo sprzeciwu Kate, Sayid i Jack wynoszą Sawyera do lasu i przywiązują go do drzewa. Ale kiedy po raz kolejny odmawia, Sayid zaczyna go torturować poprzez wbijanie mu zaostrzonego bambusa pod paznokcie. To powoduje, że Sawyer zgadza się rozmawiać, ale tylko z Kate. Sun przynosi Shannon eukaliptus, który pomaga jej oddychać . Sawyer wyjaśnię ze nią ma tego czego potrzebuje Shannon. Na Plaży Shannon i Boone'a ,Hurley wypytuje o dane. Boone odpowiada żeby wziął od Sawyera rozpiskę. Po tym jak Claire została porywana przez Ethana, Shannon mówi Boonewi żeby nie wychodzić do dżungli żeby znaleźć Claire, jednak się jej nie słucha. Przy późnym wieczorze Shannon zbliża się do Kate i mówi jej ze niepokoi się o Boone. Kate odpowiada jej że Locke i Boone jeszcze nie wrócili. Right|thumb|150px| Shannon i Sayid rozwiązują mapy [[Danielle|Francuzki]] Następnego dnia Sayid prosi Shannon o pomoc w tłumaczeniu notatek. Początkowo dziewczyna myśli, że nasłał go Boone, jednak potem zgadza się, chcąc udowodnić sobie i bratu, że nie jest totalnie bezużyteczna.Na plaży Shannon próbuje tłumaczyć notatki Francuzki, ale nie korespondują one w żaden sposób z zapisanymi równaniami. Zdenerwowana Shannon sugeruje Sayidowi, że być może Danielle zwariowała po 16 latach spędzonych samotnie na Wyspie i dlatego jej zapiski nie mają żadnego sensu. Sayid stwierdza, że prośba Shannon o pomoc była pomyłką.Wieczorem Shannon podchodzi do Sayida i mówi mu, że notatki Francuzki są kawałkami piosenki „Beyond the sea” z pewnej bajki. W dżungli Boone stara się bezskutecznie wyswobodzić, kiedy nagle słyszy krzyki Shannon dochodzące z innej części dżungli. Okazuje się, że ona też jest związana, a dodatkowo sytuację pogarsza fakt, że potwór przesuwa się w ich kierunku. To sprawia, że Boone dosięga w końcu noża i uwalnia siebie, a wkrótce również Shannon, po czym oboje ukrywają się wśród bambusów.W czasie drogi powrotnej z dżungli Boone opowiada Shannon wszystko o włazie i o tym, co robili razem z Lockiem, aby się do niego dostać.W dżungli Boone i Shannon zostają ponownie zaatakowani przez potwora, ale tym razem Shannon nie udaje się uciec... W dżungli Boone odnajduje zakrwawione i zmasakrowane ciało Shannon. Kiedy wraca na plażę, atakuje Locke’a za to, co zrobił. Po chwili jednak widzimy, że na ubraniu Boone’a nie ma plam krwi, co więcej, chwilę później pojawia się Shannon, gawędząc spokojnie z Sayidem. Locke przyznaje się, że maść nałożona na głowę Boone’a miała właściwości halucynogenne; Locke zrobił to celowo, aby pomóc Boone’owi wyzwolić się spod wpływu Shannon. left|thumb|180px|Zmasakrowane ciało Shannon w wizji Boone'a Shannon pomaga Sayidowi w budowaniu tratwy i staje się oczywiste, że ta dwójka lubi spędzać czas razem. Zaczynają ze sobą flirtować, a Shannon daje zaprosić się na „randkę”. Na plaży Sayid oznajmia Boone’owi, że być może zacznie go z Shannon łączyć coś więcej. Boone ostrzega go, że Shannon jest wierna wymyślonemu przez siebie schematowi: jest miła dla ludzi, którzy są jej potrzebni, a kiedy przestają być użyteczni, po prostu przestaje się nimi interesować.Dziewczyna orientuje się, że Sayid rozmawiał z Boone’m. Kiedy zbliża się do Boone’a chcąc zrobić mu awanturę, siedzący wraz z nim Locke sugeruje, że na Wyspie każdy może zacząć nowe życie Rozmawiając z Shannon, Sayid próbuje przekonać ją, że powinni odłożyć „bliższą znajomość” na później right|thumb|180px|Shannon przy zwłokach brata Następnego dnia Shannon została zaproszona przez Sayida na piknik nie wiedząc ze Boone spadając z wrakiem samolotu, jest w cieżkim stanie. Kiedy Boone jest w stanie mówić opowiada doktorowi o włazie i samolocie. Jack jest kompletnie zdezorientowany. Nie może też zapytać o szczegóły, ponieważ Boone, mamrocząc imię Shannon, ponownie zaczyna tracić przytomność. Tymczasem, Shannon spędza romantyczny wieczór z Sayidem. Całują się. Ale zanim dochodzi do czegoś więcej, kobieta wyznaje mu, że Boone jest jej przyrodnim bratem i jest w niej zakochany. Zapewnia, że uczucie to nie jest odwzajemnione, niemniej chciała, żeby Sayid o nim wiedział. W tym czasie w Jaskiniach Boone wydaje z siebie ostatni oddech czego jest świadkiem Doktor. W czasie gdy Shannon i Irakijczyk wraca do obozu z "randki" Jack powiadamia Shannon ze jej brat nie żyje. Shannon zaczyna opłakiwać brata. left|thumb|180px|Shannon celuje w Locke'a z broni Sayid przygląda się, opłakującej brata, Shannon. Stara się ją pocieszyć i pyta czy jest coś, co mógłby dla niej zrobić, ale Shannon tylko przecząco potrząsa głową. Grupa przygotowuje pogrzeb Boone’a. Jack pyta Shannon czy chciałaby coś powiedzieć, lecz kobieta nie czuje się na siłach. Pod czas pogrzebu zjawia się Locke tłumacząc co się stało z Boonem lecz nikt nie wierzy. W ostatnim zdaniu Locke mówi: "To się stało, ponieważ próbował nam pomóc – był bohaterem.” Po pogrzebie Locke podchodzi z torbą Boone’a do Shannon. Mówi jej, że wie jakie to uczucie, gdy traci się kogoś bliskiego i szczerze ją przeprasza. Shannon bez słowa idzie do Sayida i przypomina o przysłudze, jaką jej oferował. „Pytałeś, czy możesz coś dla mnie zrobić. John Locke zabił mojego brata. Zrobisz coś z tym?”. Sayid oczywiście zgadza się. W Dżungli wypytuje go o sprawy śmierci Boone'a. Szybko z tej rozmowy wnioskuje ze Locke naprawdę nie chciał nic zrobić jej bratu. Po powrocie z dżungli Sayid rozmawia z Shannon. Mężczyzna wierzy, że Boone poniósł śmierć w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Shannon nie rozumie, dlaczego Locke skłamał, ale Sayid zapewnia ją, że Locke nie chciał skrzywdzić jej brata. Niezadowolona z wyjaśnień, Shannon odchodzi. W miedzy czasie Jack w swoim namiocie orientuje się ze nie ma a szyi kluczyka do walizki z bronią. Wybiega z namiotu i natychmiast oskarża Locke’a. Sayid jest jednak innego zdania. Cała trójka biegnie do dżungli gdzie dostrzegają Shannon celująca w Locke'a i oskarżająca go o śmierć brata. A dla potwierdzenia ze jest tak zdecydowana i nie myśli racjonalnie odbezpiecza broń i oddaje strzał. Shannon mówi Locke’owi, że ma nadzieję, iż cierpi on tak bardzo, jak jej brat. Strzela. W ułamku sekundy Sayid rzuca się przed nią, wytrącając z jej dłoni broń, a Locke pada na ziemię, krwawiąc. Przez chwilę wydaje się, że Locke jest martwy, ale zaraz podnosi się. Jest zaledwie draśnięty. Na plaży Sayid i Kate rozmawiają o Shannon. right|thumb|140px|Shannon trzyma Vincenta i przygląda się wodowaniu tratwy W czasie gdy Grupa przygotuje się do wodowania tratwy do Shannon pakującej swoje rzeczy podchodzi Walt i prosi ją o zaopiekowanie się Vincentem. Na pytanie, dlaczego wybrał właśnie ją, odpowiada z prostotą, że Vincent zajął się nim po śmierci jego mamy, że był jedynym przyjacielem, który umiał go wysłuchać i z którym Walt mógł rozmawiać na temat śmierci mamy. Shannon zgadza się, ale „tylko do czasu, kiedy zostaną uratowani”.W czasie gdy tratwa zostaje z wodowana ,nagle Vincent wyrywa się Shannon, wskakuje do wody i zaczyna płynąć w kierunku tratwy, do Walta. Namówienie go do zawrócenia kosztuje chłopca wiele emocji i wysiłku, ale w końcu posłuszny pies zawraca w stronę brzegu. Po odpłynięciu tratwy Shannon stara się poradzić sobie z ogromnym bagażem i jednocześnie utrzymać na smyczy Vincenta. Kiedy wypakowany do granic bagaż otwiera się, a większość rzeczy wysypuje się na piasek, Sayid podchodzi do niej z zamiarem pomocy. Początkowo zaczyna pytać, czy naprawdę wszystkie te rzeczy są Shannon niezbędnie potrzebne, szczególnie, kiedy widzi, że większość z nich należała do Boone’a, ale widząc, że Shannon jest na skraju załamania, bez marnowania czasu ofiarowuje jej swą pomoc. Gdy Shannon jest w bezpiecznym miejscu dowiaduje się Sayid musi iść odszukać Arona. Po powrocie myjącego się przy strumieniu Sayida odnajduje Shannon i rzuca mu się na szyję, ciesząc się, że szczęśliwie wrócił. Kiedy Shannon szukała w nocy Vincenta, miała wizję Walta. Ociekał wodą i coś do niej mówił. Parę dni potem dowiedziała się od Claire, że tratwa została zniszczona. Tymczasem Sayid zbudował dla nich nowy namiot, w którym spędzili razem upojną noc. Jednak jeszcze tej samej nocy, kiedy mężczyzna na chwilę wyszedł, Shannon znowu zobaczyła Walta. Powiedziała o tym Sayidowi, ale ten jej nie uwierzył, twierdząc, że musiał to być tylko sen. Shannon po raz kolejny poczuła, że nikt nie traktuje jej poważnie i zostawiła mężczyznę samego. thumb|Shannon i [[Sayid patrzą na widmo Walta]] Wyruszyła do dżungli, by odnaleźć Walta. Sayid dogonił ją i próbował przeprosić za to, że w nią zwątpił. Kiedy Shannon mówi mu, że jak tylko wydostaną się z wyspy zostawi ją, on wyznaje jej miłość i obiecuje, że jej nie opuści. Wtedy dziewczyna zobaczyła chłopca raz jeszcze, tym razem ujrzał go również Sayid. Pobiegli za Waltem, Sayid jednak się potknął i został w tyle. Kiedy wstał usłyszał strzały. Krzyknął "Shannon!", ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. Pobiegł dalej i nagle ją zobaczył. Jej koszulka była cała zakrwawiona. Padła mu w ramiona martwa. Wtedy Sayid zobaczył ogonowców z Aną-Lucią na czele, z pistoletem w dłoni, która myślała, że Shannon jest jedną z "Innych".thumb|left|[[Sayid kładzie martwą Shannon]] Po śmierci W odcinku Shannon została pochowana obok Boone’a. W odcinku ,,One of them" Sayid torturując "Henry'ego Gale'a" wspomina o dziewczynie, którą stracił przez "takich jak on". Nie pada konkretne imię Shannon, ale z kontekstu można się domyślić, że chodzi o nią. W odcinku Ana rozmawia z Sayidem o tym, że ludzie jej nie lubią. Przeprasza za Shannon. „Starałaś się ochronić swoich ludzi, nie ty ją zabiłaś, tylko Inni”, mówi Sayid. W odcinku Hurley podchodzi do Sayida i pyta o dobre miejsce na randkę z Libby. Ten mówi mu, że niedaleko jest piękna plaża gdzie spędził miłe chwile z Shannon.thumb|left|Grób Shannon W odcinku po kolejnym przebłysku Lock rozmawia z Sawyerem o tym kogo mężczyzna widział. Pyta czy widział może Charliego lub Shannon. Jest to pierwszy odcinek od czasów kiedy Shannon została wspomniana. W odcinku Jack i Hurley w czasie wędrówki do Latarnii przybywają do Jaskiń gdzie Jack znajduje inhalator Shannon. Podczas pobytu w Latarnii ( ) na kole z nazwiskami, można doszukać się nazwiska Shannon do którego przyporządkowany jest numer 32. Równoległa linia czasowa W odcinku , w równoległej linii czasowej Boone leci sam w samolocie. Wyjaśnił on Locke'owi, że pojechał do Shannon aby wyrwać ją ze złego związku jednak ta odmówiła powrotu do Los Angeles. Później jednak brat prawdopodobnie wrócił po nią do Australii najprawdopodobniej na polecenie Desmonda. W odcinki 6x17 widać jak Boone wdaje się w bójkę (również zaplanowaną) po by Sayid Jarrah mógł zainterweniować i tym samym doprowadzić do tego by zarówno jak i on jak i Shannon mogli przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z "życia". Później Shannon razem z Jarrąh i bratem znajdują się w kościele i tam "odchodzą" razem z innymi. Ciekawostki * Shannon nigdy nie była w bunkrze. * Shannon pojawiła się jak na razie w 1, 2 sezonie oraz gościnnie w 3 sezonie w odcinku . * Shannon nie wystąpiła w 4 i 5 sezonie, chociaż w 5 sezonie została wspomniana. * Była jedynym z głównych bohaterów, który nie miał centrycznego odcinka w 1 sezonie. ** jednak częśc przeszłości Shannon została przedstawiona w retrospekcjach Boone'a w 1 sezonie. * Nieobecność Shannon na pokładzie samolotu w alternatywnej rzeczywistości była spowodowana brakiem czasu u aktorki odtwarzającej rolę. * Bardzo możliwe, że Walt ukazujący się Shannon był tak naprawdę Potworem, który wcielił się w postać chłopca. Może Potwór chciał w ten sposób wyeliminować Shannon, która była jedną z kandydatek. Galeria Grafika:Shannonscreaming.jpg|Shannon krzyczy Grafika:Shannonbaking.jpg|Shannon opala się Grafika:Shannonlistening.jpg|Shannon tłumaczy francuski sygnał Grafika:ShannonFlirting.jpg|Shannon flirtuje z Sayidem Grafika:Shannonrutherford_actionfigure.jpg|Figura Shannon Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego ukazywał się jej Walt? * Kim była jej matka? * Dlaczego w alternatywnej rzeczywistości nie było jej na pokładzie samolotu? ar:شانون راثرفورد da:Shannon Rutherford de:Shannon Rutherford en:Shannon Rutherford es:Shannon Rutherford fr:Shannon Rutherford he:שאנון רות'רפורד it:Shannon Rutherford nl:Shannon Rutherford pt:Shannon Rutherford ru:Шеннон Резерфорд zh:Shannon Rutherford